


Alone in The Dark

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Overwatch Femslash Fest 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Amélie's mental health declines rapidly while she is on her own, but there is light at the end of the tunnelRead the tagsDay Four:Light/Dark





	Alone in The Dark

All day Amélie had felt fine. She’d gotten up, had her breakfast, chatted to Emily for a bit before she had to go to work, called Lena who was waiting for her flight back to the UK, watched some TV, did some cleaning. Just gone about the day like she normally did.

Sure, she was a little disappointed when Emily had text her telling her she would be late home, and she wasn’t thrilled when Lena followed suit not ten minutes later with a message saying her plane had been delayed, but it wasn’t like it put a huge dampener on her mood. She just carried on watching TV, and when she couldn’t find anything to watch anymore, she grabbed a book.

She made it about ten pages in before she got bored with that too, and switched to playing a game on her phone. It was just a standard tile-matching game, nothing too difficult or strenuous. That was until she found herself stuck on one level for twenty minutes. Normally, it wouldn’t have affected her. If she couldn’t beat a level, she’d just give her phone to one of her girlfriends and they’d pass it back thirty seconds later with the level now cleared, but neither of them were there, and so she was stuck failing the level over and over again.

“Why can’t I do this right?” She mumbled to herself, closing the app when ‘LEVEL FAILED’ came up yet again.

_Why can’t I do_ anything _right?_ The thought came out of nowhere, and Amélie quickly found herself trying to assure herself that that wasn’t true. There were a lot of things she could do right – that she could do well. Cooking was one of those things. _Yes, I can cook well, and I am hungry. I should get myself some food._ Those thoughts were banished from her mind when she stood and noticed that there were still ring stains on the coffee table, even though she had cleaned it earlier.

_I guess I really can’t…_

She suddenly decided that even though she was hungry, she really didn’t want to eat. It’s not like she’d really done anything to warrant it anyway. Instead, she elected that it was better to just go and lie in bed, by herself, with nothing and no one near her, which is what she deserved. Emily and Lena were probably only with her out of pity, anyway. _Why would anyone want me anyway?_

Her thoughts slowly drifted to worse, darker places. She started thinking about things she wanted to do, things she could do if it wasn’t for her being pathetic and having a breakdown last week that scared Lena and Emily to the point they hid anything sharp.

She was aware of something wet running down her face, but was too lost in her own mind to care to wipe the tears away. She was also absently aware of a door slamming, an excited voice calling out a word that she was too out of it to recognise.

She barely heard the footsteps coming down the hall, the door to the bedroom opening. The person said something again, but Amélie still couldn’t figure out what.

The weight on the bed shifted, and whoever it was placed a hand on Amélie. She flinched at the contact and the hand was gone as quickly as it had arrived. There were more words said, but the only voice Amélie could focus on was the one in her head telling her that she worthless and pathetic.

At some point, another person arrived in the room, and both of the other people were talking. The one who was not sat on the bed rounded to kneel in front of Amélie.

It was a woman, with green eyes and red hair. Emily.

Amélie met her eyes for a second before closing them and turning her head further into the bed. Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to see her now?

“Should we call Doctor Breslin-Kimishima?” Emily asked whoever was sat behind Amélie. It was the first thing she’d been able to understand, and a very small part of her mind knew that was a good thing.

No words were exchanged for a second, and Amélie found herself turning her head and opening her eyes to look back at Emily. She was mouthing something at the person behind her. The redhead noticed her and smiled at her, before glancing behind her again and nodding.

“Amélie, can I call Alyssa for you?” Amélie said nothing in response to Emily’s question. “Okay. Lena is behind you. I’m going to leave the room for a minute and then I’ll be right back.”.

Amélie heard Lena shuffling, and a second later she could see a mop of brown hair from the corner of her eye. “Can I touch you?”.

She said nothing. This time, when a hand was rested on her shoulder, she didn’t flinch. She still didn’t move when Lena moved her arm to wrap around her. “Do you want to shuffle back into the middle of the bed, love?”

Amélie willed herself to move back into Lena’s embrace, the extra space allowing Emily to sit on the edge of the bed in front of her when she returned. When she asked if she could cuddle up against her too, Amélie found herself nodding. The voices in her head were still there, but they were getting quieter and her silent sniffles gained volume.

“Hey, it’s okay, Amé.” Lena whispered in her ear while Emily ran a hand up and down her back. “We’re here for you, we’ll help you through this.”.

Amélie couldn’t help it anymore as she began to noisily sob between her two girlfriends. They both spoke gently to her, repeatedly saying they’d be there for her and how they’d help her. Eventually, her tears slowed as her mind finally, _finally_ grew quiet.

She was tired now. She just wanted to sleep. She was about to drift off into a more pleasant darkness than the one that had been plaguing her mind all evening when Emily spoke up.

“We love you, Amélie.”.

Her final thoughts before she drifted off were of how she loved them both, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently a good way to deal with your crippling depression and anxiety when you are having a bad day is to write one of your favourite characters having a breakdown and coming through it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [ Tumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com)


End file.
